


Hang on to your hopes, my friend

by FabHawk



Series: It's the Transition that's Troublesome [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabHawk/pseuds/FabHawk
Summary: As Ginny started her first year at Hogwarts,  she meets a peculiar girl with a red scarf.





	Hang on to your hopes, my friend

Growing up in a household with 6 older brothers, Ginny had grown up on stories of Hogwarts. Percy’s enthusiasm for arithmancy, Fred & George’s tricks and pranks, and Ron’s adventure last year with Harry Potter. Seeing him made Ginny’s normal outgoing demeanor vanish in a flash as her face heated up. 

So it was no surprise she wondered where Harry and her brother were when she could not find them on the Hogwarts Express. 

She had soon become distracted though, as another girl had come in,dragging a boy behind her, and asked if they could share a compartment. Neither were in robes yet and the girl was sporting a long red scarf despite the warm weather outside.

She had cheerily introduced herself as Ayano Tateyama with the boy being Shintaro Kisaragi. Both were also first years and future classmates. Chatting away during the trainride, her nervousness faded away and she gained a future friend in Ayano. (She would not call Shintaro a friend exactly as he mostly sat and read in a book, only joining the conversation due to encouragement from Ayano). 

It turned out Ayano’s father was a teacher at Hogwarts, looking after the special needs class for the school. She hadn’t been aware they had that, but in hindsight, Ginny shouldn’t have been surprised by it. 

After briefly discussing what houses they were going to be in, Ginny admitted she would probably end up in Gryffindor like her brothers. It would be more surprising after all if she didn’t. Not that she necessarily saw herself as brave, but she did have a favor towards that house with most people she knew having been in that house. 

They split off in different boats to be taken over the lake and she briefly lost track of them. Ginny found herself in the same boat as her childhood friend Luna however, and the two talked quietly as the boat slid over the dark lake. 

She heard Ayano yelp, however, when ghosts flooded the room they were waiting in before the sorting into the different houses, along with other students murmuring in surprise. 

“Nervous?” she asked, as she slip up beside her. 

Ayano nodded, glancing at her. 

“I wonder how we will get sorted” she replied.

Before long, a teacher came and made them file into lines before they marched into the famous Great Hall. Ginny looked up in wonder at the starry sky above here. She glanced over at her siblings at the Gryffindor table and gave them a small wave. Fred and George looked practically ecstatic. 

As a Weasley, Ginny was one of the last ones to be sorted. The aloof Shintaro went up first of the ones she knew. The hat was on his head for maybe a few seconds before shouting a loud “Ravenclaw!”. His face never changing from its bored expression, he wandered off to the blue themed table and its clapping inhabitants. 

Ayano in contrast bounced up in anticipation as her name was read up. She swung her legs back and forth as she sat on the stool. The hat barely touched her head before exclaiming “Gryffindor!” to the Great Hall and she hurried over to their table. She gave Ginny a wave as she passed her on her way. 

She was one of the last ones up. Hat on her head, and off again a few moment later; “Gryffindor!” shouted out loud from the magical, singing hat. She hurried over and sat down between Ayano and her siblings. 

“Where’s Ron?” Ginny asked after she realised he wasn’t at the table. She hadn’t seen Harry Potter either. 

Fred shook his head. “Never saw him or Harry on the train and they aint here either,” 

“I’m sure they’re fine” George continued. “and we told McGonagall about it,” he reassured her. 

Ginny nodded, turning back to the food and the rest of the house. After Professor Dumbledore made a small speech and introduced new staff, everyone had been allowed to eat. Chatter was loud, but pleasant. Ayano, she could see, was chattering away with everyone around her. 

Yes. Ginny could feel it. 

This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Hazy Shade of Winter by Simon & Garfunkel


End file.
